


it's a trend

by linkster



Category: The X-Files
Genre: College AU, F/M, Modern AU, this is bullshit but i'm obsessed with pokemon go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkster/pseuds/linkster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i love the x-files and pokemon go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a trend

being young in 2016 is what they imagined when they were children. he had his phone in his back pocket until now and his glasses high on his nose, a sticker slapped onto his chest that says, "HELLO, MY NAME IS FOX". he doesn't want to insist on mulder on a first impression, no, he doesn't want to be that weird last name kid who's majoring in psychology. instead, he has his phone up to his face, and everyone around him knows why. pokemon go. he's already on level nine and his eevee has evolved. he's been on foot all through the city, never knowing washington dc better than he does now.

orientation has ended, although he didn't attend (his squirtle was close to evolving, he couldn't), which left him on a mindless journey to find freaky stuff. "the hobbit, but geekier" is what he muttered a few times. still keeping his eyes on the paved walkway, it wasn't difficult to navigate around other people, but he almost bumped straight into someone else. literally.

she held up her phone just enough to show him the screen and spoke immediately, and it caught him off guard. "there's a meowth in the girl's dorm." he stammers for half of a second before retorting. he's not sure what she's doing, it takes him a second before he shrugs. 

"i don't want them to think i'm weird." his words are dripping with sarcasm, and she offers a half smile.

"you're wearing green socks."

"and you're wearing a choker." she pouts her lips subtly and raises an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side.

"has anybody told you that you're funny?" pausing, she looks at the name tag on his chest. "fox?"

"my mom," that tone is still there, and it's staying. "call me mulder." sticks out his hand. it's a peace offering. when she takes his hand, he notices that it's small and rougher than he expected.

"dana scully." he laughs a little. her name sounds stern compared to his.

"scully." she doesn't complain. maybe it's just a thing he does. maybe he's the weird last name kid.

"so..." she turns her body toward him and holds her hands together, looking him over. he notices, but doesn't say anything. so he looks back. bats his eyes, bites his lip. anyone watching would tell them to get a room. "what level are you on? i'm level ten."

"level... nine. nine."

"you've got some advancing to do, mulder."

"come on, it's just a trend." he doesn't want to sound like a hypocrite, but he definitely does.

"just a trend? that you downloaded onto your phone by yourself...?" she's smirking again, so he takes it lightly.

"has anyone ever told you that you're kind of funny?"

"my mom."


End file.
